massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovahkiin News Board
Back to Dovahkiin Main Page Dovahkiin News Board Feel free to post your own faction related article here! To enter your own entry click the big "Edit" button beside the page title. Then once in the editing screen put two blank lines after the big "Write below this line" and type away! Be sure to add your title and type your news under it! Have fun! Older news archived. Click here to see it! Write below this line ---- Changes Hello anyone who still uses the wiki. We are making HUGE changes to Dovahkiin, with a new temporary team of leaders and ect. Check this post out for more info at a later date. ---- Dear Dovahkiin Note that this is a RP series Dear Dovahkiin, It has been one day since I have set off through the rough sea in search of the burried city of Fretria. As I write this letter I am sailing through the Dovahkiin Ocean, and I have found some interesting places. I have found abandoned light houses with large amounts of loot. My journey goal seems far, but I am sure I will survive. -Mark PART 2 COMING SOON. MAY TURN THIS INTO A WEBSITE Tell me your Birthday! Why? Here's why: This was Batmanfive's Birthday, the General of Dovahkiin and the oldest Faction Officer: Yeah, that was fun, thanks Strider -Batmanfive Batmanfives Birthday Card.png|His birthday card Batmanfives Birthday Decoration.png|The room decoration Batmanfives Birthday Chest.png|Batmanfives Birthday Chest Batmanfives Birthday Gift.png|His Gift Batmanfives Birthday Chest 2.png|Batmanfives Birthday Chest 2 Batmanfives Birthday Gift 2.png|His Gift 2 Batmanfives Birthday Chest 3.png|Batmanfives Birthday Chest 3 Batmanfives Birthday Gift 3.png|His Gift 3 Batmanfives Birthday Table.png|Batmanfives Birthday Table Rednews! I, Markpolner, would like to announce a new page on the Dovahkiin Wiki Catagoree! It's called Rednews, and this is how it works. Rednews is about redstone advancements in our team at Dovahkiin. HideyHole 2.0 will be the first of a new series of redstone devices called 'HideySafe'. HideySafe will advance in all things in HideyHole tech! HideyHole isn't a huge thing at the moment, such as 'HideySoftware 1.4'. Most of this is old, dead, and griefed. Rednews can be found on this page and will become central to all Dovahkiin Redstone news! Thanks! -Mark HideyHole 2.0! The HideyHole was invented a long time ago, before many of our current faction members were in Dovahkiin. At the moment we are running 'HideySoftware 1.4' with HideyHole 1.4 using indicators, and very primative technology! But, we are getting a new HideyHole model! This includes, HideyAlarm (auto alarm when 3 or more HideyHoles are activated) a new secret feature and HideyLock. More will come soon on this topic! -Mark Fix the wiki! Markpolner, a Dovahkiin officer just went through the wiki and fixed most pages up! Please help, and we'll have a great wiki for everyone to see. This fix up is simply deleting spam and placing things in better places. Thanks guys! We need to get this wiki back up.... the last post here was the Dovahkiin Weekly Report... (Never launched) before the evolution. So, comeon guys and help the wiki! The news board was wiped to this archive page Category:Funding for a new Safety System is here Category:Ilikefooddude Has Left! ...Because of autokick... Category:Diplomatic Missions Category:dovahkiin Category:New Security System Being Put In Place-Hidey Holes Category:City Sewer System Taking Shape Category:Dovahkiin Safety Grid/Mainframe Category:New Dovahkiin Religion/Beliefs Idea Category:Dovahkiin Offensive System Category:New Safety Features -- Will they really help people? Category:Can You See This???? Category:Ilikefooddude May Be Back!!!!!!!! Category:Thankyou Epicgamer and Congratulations!!!!! XD Category:Dovahkiin is Slipping... Category:Dovahkiin Weekly Report (Mid Week) -13/04/2012 Category:New Trap